


Be it Ever so Humble...

by HotGlassOfMilk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGlassOfMilk/pseuds/HotGlassOfMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco's living space</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be it Ever so Humble...

An apartment is never something Cisco has splurged on. His apartments have mostly been places to lay his head and store things. In college his work or study time was done in the labs or libraries on campus, and his free time was in bars or his friends apartments. He liked having his own space, but never liked living alone. 

He’s been in the same 3rd floor walkup since he moved to Central City. The 800 square foot studio is above a Chinese restaurant that always gives him extra on his order, without the extra charge, due to that time he happened fix their ovens before the repair guy got there. The floor is a cheap hardwood looking laminate that is curling up in some places and the last time he saw the walls they were white. It depends on what wall you’re facing but, he’s covered them in movie/music posters and butcher paper that is filled with designs, formulas, theories and possible future experiments.

His bed is rarely made and there is usually a glass and bowl, or two, in the sink waiting to be cleaned, but there is an undeniable organization throughout the space. The kitchen table is his work bench with various parts grouped together like with like, while the coffee table holds nothing but coasters and 4 remotes to various electronics. He’s yet to find a universal remote that works to his standards, or find the time to make one. DVD’s are alphabetical by title, while books are arranged on the shelves by subject. His laptop charges by the couch, while his phone goes on his night stand. The phone night stand also holds the books and articles he is currently reading, with the other side holding the “to read” selections.

With his bathroom being so small organization is key. A roll cart from target holds towels and toilet paper (and a comic or two). Behind the mirror are contacts and a small but expensive tube of anti-frizz creme that Caitlin recommended. 

It’s not much but it’s his and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
